


You're A What?

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), readitallinonego



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Football | Soccer, G!P, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitallinonego/pseuds/readitallinonego
Summary: In a world where not everyone is sure who is alpha, omega, and beta, Mal is just another omega forward that will eventually lead the team to gold. But accidents can happen.





	You're A What?

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha/omega/beta does not play a huge roll in this but enough of one that if g!p - casually mentioned and central to the story - is not ok with you, then please don't read.

A moan pulled from the back of Alyssa’s throat, her mind slowly pulling out of the haze of a dreamless sleep. “Mmmmmhmmmmm…..”

“That’s it sweetheart,” Becky whispered, her lips closing around the goalkeeper’s ear and sucking the sensitive flesh.

“Fuck.”

Lys always slept better in Becky’s arms. Why Jill was being so nice and letting the mated pair stay together was beyond them. No doubt she would change the sleeping arrangements when the Tournament of Nations actually started. For now, during the pre-tournament practice, they could bask in their luck, as they had the night before, over and over again until they both passed out from too much pleasure.

Those plans were thwarted though, by the firm knock at their hotel room door. “Up and at ‘em love birds. Jill called a meeting,” Kelley announced, no doubt gleefully disturbing as many of her teammates as possible.

“No,” Becky grumbled, letting her mouth drift down as she trailed kisses along her mate’s jaw. Alyssa loved this side of her; the side that no one else really got to see. Most of their teammates saw ‘responsible Becky’ who supported Jill with a no-nonsense attitude. ‘Early morning Becky’, however, complained just as much as everyone else.

Her amusement growing, Alyssa arched her neck to give Becky better access. “We should probably get up.”

The defender hummed in agreement, but ultimately ignored the keeper in favor of tasting more of Lys’s delicious neck. The skin tasted salty, no doubt from sweating under the hotel sheets the night before. It was never cold enough, at least not for the younger girl. Becky would always claim she was cold, wanting to be as close to her mate as possible.

“Babe, we need to get up.”

Again, Becky hummed her agreement, even as her body did nothing to comply. Her tongue having come out to play along the other woman’s collarbone. How badly she wanted to nip along Lys’s mating mark, but she held back, knowing that would be the point of no return. If she nipped at the keeper’s mark, neither woman would be able to hold back. It would no longer be just teasing.

“Enough. Time to get up,” Alyssa said, groaning and pulling away even when it felt physically impossible to pull away from Becky.

The blonde defender groaned, but her obnoxious protests were largely ignored by her lover.

“Fine...ugh...I hate Kelley sometimes.”

“No, you don’t. We both know it wasn’t her who called the meeting. That was all -”

Becky cut her off. “Don’t say _her_ name. You know the rule. Her name shall not be spoken in our bedroom, especially during travel days.”

The couple had made it their mission to keep Jill as far away from them as possible. It was better that way. They didn’t want her to cause them the strife she did Ali and Ashlyn. Who knew what they did to piss off the head coach?

“And to think, _she’s_ the one who made you captain. If only she could see you now.”

Becky shuddered, already feeling her arousal dissipate. “Don’t even joke about that.”

“Aye, aye Captain.” Alyssa smirked and, with a light slap to Becky’s ass, slipped out of bed.

“ _Co_ -captain.”

“Still counts.”

“Yah, yah, let’s just hope this isn’t another meeting about _her_ catching another one of our teammates having sex. I swear she must have been talking about Ali and Ashlyn. I can’t think of any other reason she isn’t playing the Department of Defense. And really, who else would have sex in the conference room of our hotel but those two?”

“Maybe she is ISIS.”

“Babe,” Becky sighed, shaking her head. “I know she is basically blowing up this team, but if she was ISIS, then I think the we would have had an easier time deposing her.”

“She could be an alien - ”

“Lys. Stop.” Becky giggled.

“Or maybe she is some type of vampire that just can’t be killed. Maybe that is why she can just suck the fun out of everything.”

The older woman laughed loudly at how silly her mate could be. “First, you need to stop reading those weird romance novels, and second, either way we need to get moving. If the door is locked when we get there, like it was for Sam, then I am throwing you under the bus.”

“Yah, right. She’ll still blame you. What’s the worst she could do to you? You’re _El Capitan_. She can’t bench you. The best she can do is go rogue and take you off defense and put you somewhere stupid like the midfield.”

“I’ve been a midfielder before.”

“Yah, like a million years ago. Face it, babe. You’re basically untouchable. It’s not like _she_ can bench the best center back in the world.”

This got a snort out of the team captain. “Yah, not even she is that crazy.”

* * *

Practice that day had been torture. Apparently, Jill _had_ caught some players indisposed, and she decided the rest of the team had to pay for their ‘unprofessional attitude’. Normally Alyssa tried to keep her own grumbling to a minimum, but when Jill made all of the goalkeepers run sprints ‘just for the fun of it’, even she lost her cool.

When Jill blew the whistle to end the ‘real’ practice, no one followed her back to the locker rooms, lest they get caught in her crosshairs. Allie Long had made that mistake last year only to be starting in Jill’s disastrous three-back system for the foreseeable future. After that, everyone had learned it was better to steer clear when Jill was in an experimenting mood.

The girls now stayed around and kicked the ball after practice. It was Carli and Becky’s idea. That way they could work on chemistry and one day - hopefully soon - when Jill gets fired, their team will still have some firm grounding in reality. Some of the trainers stuck around too, like Dawn, who used to be a fan of Jill but even she was having a hard time hitching her bandwagon to the runaway Ellis train.

Dawn would offer praise and criticism when necessary. Plus, in case anyone got hurt, she was right there. The other background staff either stayed to support the girls or were ordered to by Jill; her spies were everywhere as Hope used to joke.

Alex and Christen used the time to develop as much on-field chemistry as possible. If Jill wasn’t going to play them together now, they would be ready for when ‘inspiration finally struck’. But for the most part, everyone was content to play around and have a good time.

Most of the fans thought that the team was fairly evenly divided between alphas, omegas, and betas. Although that was fairly true, no one really paid much mind to orientations. With the national team, all the players cared about were skills. With the use of suppressants during the season, most orientations were a tightly held secret.

That wasn’t true for everyone. Some players’ branding depended on the fans seeing them a certain way. Alex, and now Christen, were being marketed as the perfect omega-next-door type, while Carli and Hope were the alphas that made everyone swoon.

That didn’t stop the fans from speculating about the others though. According to die-hard fans, all of the forwards and members of the backline were omegas since omegas were naturally faster and more protective than their alpha counterparts. The keepers and most of the midfielders were _obviously_ alphas, according to the same fans.

Carli started lining up her favorite drill, which was basically lining up balls from various distances and rocketing them as hard as possible toward the goal. Some of the rookies, eager to make an impression, joined in, hoping to get tips from the captain.

The alpha midfielder smiled as Becky lined up the backline. She knew what her co-captain was planning. Having the new rookies run at her and try to stop her from getting a shot off at Lys. It was a good idea, especially with the amount of new players Jill was calling up for defense. It made no sense when the hole was in the midfield, but then again, most of her ‘ideas’ - if they could be called ideas - made no sense.

Things were going great, even as half the shots were blocked. Carli was happy with the way her team was working. Alyssa was no Hope Solo, but with only a little under 30 national team games under her belt, they couldn’t really expect the miraculous Solo saves.

Just as Carli ripped off another shot, Dahlkemper came up blocking the ball with her body before trying to send it right back to the midfield. Unfortunately, she overshot. Instead of landing in front of Carli or Sam, it flew over the two. They watched as it went right into Mal, who was too busy practicing nutmegs with Huerta to notice the incoming ball.

“Fuck,” the baby of the team cursed as her knees hit the grass. Her hands held her crotch, where the ball had smacked with a hard thud that seemed to echo throughout the stadium.

The team stood around somewhat puzzled as Dawn rushed the field. It didn’t make sense. That shouldn’t have hurt the omega that much. She shouldn’t be on the ground cursing from a groin shot. Sure, it hurts getting hit in the cooch but not like it did an alpha.

Suddenly, it made perfect sense. Mal was an _alpha_.

Everyone thought the baby of the team was an omega. She was adorable and according to the fans, Christen and Tobin’s child. Apparently, she took after daddy Tobin more than she did Christen.

“Well that is going to change the spank bank fantasies a little,” Kelley said, chuckling as she patted the kid on the shoulder.

Christen scowled, having heard the comment just as she came up to check on Mal, who was still in obvious pain. “Kelley, she’s like ten years younger than you are.”

“Like nine. Plus, Mal is hot. I’m just going to need time to adjust.”

“Kelley!”

“What? Don’t tell me _you_ have never fantasized over a teammate.”

“Ladies. Let’s give Mal some space. Are you okay?” Dawn instructed, still watching Mal with concern. If anything were to happen to Mal, she would be the one that had to deal with Jill’s wrath. Fortunately, although a groin shot was painful for alphas, it probably wouldn’t be life threatening.

Still bracing herself with her hands on her knees, Mal nodded. She wasn’t okay _now,_ but she would be. Eventually. At least, she would be if she could ever get over the embarrassment. She was supposed to be an omega, at least that’s what Nike and some of her sponsors were touting her as, and she hadn’t felt like she needed to tell them anything else.

“Walk it off Mal.” Carli advised from down the field, not trying very hard to hide her obvious amusement at the other alpha’s distress.

“Walk it off?” Allie teased her captain. “Didn’t you roll around on the ground for twenty minutes in the Swiss game after Kiwic barely grazed you?”

“It wasn’t twenty minutes.”

“Alright everyone, head to back inside,” Dawn ordered, realizing that Allie’s teasing was once again going to cause a Carli lecture. “Mal can you get up?”

The alpha nodded through shut eyes. It still felt like her balls had a headache - or more accurately, a migraine. The pulsing pain wasn’t any less but the throbbing was at least slowing down. Slowly, she made her way to her feet, glad to have several hands helping her up.

“Thanks,” she grunted feeling her bruised junk protesting the movement.

Christen and Alyssa, who had helped the trainers collect the balls, were standing on either side of her. Dawn was in front of her, head tilted, looking at her with concern. “Do you want me to get the nurse to take a look?”

If Mal’s face wasn’t already flushed, they would have noticed her blush. “Uh..” Mal squeaked. She coughed, trying to get her voice to sound less high pitched. “No thanks, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Christen tried, worry drawing her features.

“Yah...yah I’m fine.”

She adjusted herself, causing the omega forward and Dawn to look away awkwardly. Alyssa just chuckled. Hope did that enough during practice that it wasn’t uncomfortable for her to see someone else adjusting their junk.

“Good...good, well I’m going to go get changed.” Christen rubbed the back of her neck, uncomfortable seeing the baby of their ‘little family’ moving her cock around in her training shorts.

“I’ll help her back,” Lys assured, nodding towards Dawn. The trainer no doubt needed to fill Jill in on the mishap.

They watched as the fitness trainer hurried off, much faster than Mal could have moved in her current state. If only she had been wearing a cup -  something that she didn’t particularly like doing anyways - then she wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. It wasn’t required at the professional level. College, on the other hand, was a different story. UCLA - the short time she spent there, at least - had made sure she had several sports cups, much to Mal’s discomfort, especially when the person buying them asked her what size she needed.

“That was awkward.”

The keeper chuckled. “Oh please, nothing is as bad as the time at camp when Tobin accidently came out of her room hanging brain.”

“She didn’t.” Mal laughed despite her current situation. Even as she said it, she could completely see Tobin doing that. The midfielder was always forgetting things.

“She did. Stumbled out of her room like she didn’t have a care in the world.”

“I bet Christen loved that.”

“I think Allie was more embarrassed than Christen was, to be honest. She’d been trying to scare Tobs and ended up with an up-close look.”

The forward laughed harder. “I bet people talked about that forever.”

Alyssa smirked to herself. There it was. “Maybe for the rest of the day. It was hilarious. But after that it really died down.”

Mal sighed. “Yah well, I bet everyone already knew Tobin was an alpha.”

Lys put her hand on the girl’s shoulder. She knew that she wasn’t really the one that did this kind of thing - not that she didn’t want to help her teammates - but she was more of the silent type. Becky was the one that went to take care of all the newbies. It was the reason she was co-captain, besides being amazing on and off the field, of course.

“Listen, Mal. I know that there is sort of this whole don’t ask, don’t tell thing that society has placed on us about what we have going on down there, even more so with us being athletes. We can’t give the other team an edge over us, like knowing that playing a little rougher and maybe “accidentally” kneeing you on a play would take you down.”

“Yah, I know.”

“Well, I guess my point is that it’s ok to not be what everyone expects you to be.”

Pugh snorted. She had seen the look in her team mom’s eyes. It was like Christen was sad, like she wouldn’t talk to her about omega stuff anymore. Mal could still remember the first time that the older girl had tried to give her advice about alphas. She had been subtle, casually mentioning in conversation that if an alpha ever wanted her to do something she didn’t want to do, she just had to say ‘no’. If they didn’t take the ‘no’ for an answer, then she should do the _Barking Dog_. Of course, Christen would give a slap to the groin a weird name like that, claiming it was some yoga move.

Mal had been too embarrassed to correct Christen’s assumption. Everyone else thought that about her, why should she tell her any different. Not to mention, she liked the omega bonding Christen claimed they were doing whenever the woman took her shopping, leaving a pouting Tobin behind.

“I do get it, you know. Maybe not in the same ways, but I do.”

“Yah, how do you get it?” The young forward couldn’t imagine Lys understanding. She might get what it felt to have a ball in the balls but not have everyone assuming you were something you’re not. Everyone knew what the keepers on the team had going on between their legs.

“Because I’m not an alpha.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not an alpha,” Alyssa repeats with a half-smile.

“But you’re a _goalkeeper_.”

“And you’re a _forward_. A kickass forward. It doesn’t matter that you’re an alpha or an omega. You play hard, and I know I would much rather play with you on my team than play against you. Being an alpha doesn’t have to be a hindrance to your game; it can make it even better.”

Mal’s mind was still reeling. Alyssa was an _omega_? That was the last thing she ever would have expected. “What do you mean?”

“Most people think that since Hope was an alpha, all good goalkeepers have to be an alpha in order to compete. But I have a protectiveness that Hope didn’t have, and I think that makes me a better keeper.”

“So you’re saying that just because I’m an alpha, I have things that make me a great forward?”

“Exactly. You run just as fast as Alex even if omegas as supposed to be faster. Things they say about our biology are just generalizations.”

Mal smiled at the taller girl, glad that the normally quiet woman had stayed behind to talk with her. Suddenly, she stopped her awkward limp, something clicking in her head. “Wait...is like...are you...since you’re an omega…”

“Yah?” The keeper was once again amused, wondering exactly where the younger woman’s thoughts were going.

“Well what I want to know...it’s not really a polite society type of question.”

“What is it?”

“Well you’re with Becky.”

“Ah, you are wondering what she is because everyone assumes she is an omega?”

The forward blushed. She did want to know. After all, she had always assumed that Carli was the alpha captain and Becky was the omega captain. It just kind of made sense, but now she felt like she had to question everything. She had always been curious about some of the others on the team, but it was considered impolite to ask. There were very few defenders that weren’t omegas in the professional league - at least, they were assumed to be omegas.

She looked at the other woman, her blush only growing seeing the smirk on Alyssa’s face. “So?”

“Yah, no. I suggest you ask her that one yourself kid.”

The keeper continued walking, leaving the forward to hurry - or at least limp faster - after her. “You can’t even give me a hint?”

“Nope and I’m going to tell her you want to know; so if you don’t ask her yourself, she is just going to find a way to embarrass you by mentioning it in front of everyone.”

Mal whined, thinking Becky “Momma Bear” Sauerbrunn would do just that.

In truth, Alyssa knew her mate would never embarrass the baby of the team. That just wasn’t her style. The defender would have probably taken Mal aside and talked to her. Making her think that Becky would say something in front of the whole team though, would ensure Mal actually asked her question.

Lys couldn’t pass up the opportunity to create that awkward moment. Becky had been too stressed out as of late. Maybe a shocking question from their youngest member was just what she needed. That and her face would just be too priceless at the question. If she had time to prepare, it would be different, not that her mate would give her that. Lys could only hope she was around to see her reaction when Mal actually asked her the question.

* * *

“You are evil,” Becky hissed, pushing her lover against the door.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean,” the omega protested, acting innocent even as her lover pushed against her more firmly.

“Oh, so you didn’t tell Mallory to come ask me about my orientation?”

“I never told her to do anything.”

Becky’s eyes never left the taller woman’s as her fingers began to play with the hem of Lys’s top.

“So you didn’t tell her that I would call her out on her question after you told me, if she didn’t ask me herself?” The defender began to lift the top slowly, peeling it away from the younger girl’s skin. It still clung to the pale flesh, sweat practically gluing the thin shirt to her muscular frame. “Because that is what she managed to stammer out after she asked her question, which I know you could have easily answered.”

“Easily? I don’t know; I must have forgotten.”

Becky arched her brow. “Forgotten? That seems unlikely.” She leaned close, nipping at the soft flesh of Alyssa’s ear.

“I said I didn’t tell her, not that I didn’t suggest asking you.” The keeper began to squirm, she could feel Becky’s bulge pressing against her thigh and practically purred in anticipation.

“You could have just told her.” The shirt inched higher, now just under the girl’s breasts.

“Hmmmm...but then we wouldn’t be here. You pressing me against the door, just waiting to punish me for embarrassing you.”

“If that was your goal, then I would just be rewarding bad behavior, wouldn’t I?” Becky’s voice husked, allowing her fingers to graze just past Lys’s breasts before lowering the shirt ever so slightly.

Alyssa whimpered. “ _Please_.”

Becky smirked. It may have taken an interruption from she-who-shall-not-be-named, but she had been envisioning this moment all day. “I’m an alpha Lys, and I’m going to spend the rest of the night reminding you.”

Alyssa moaned when Becky ripped off her shirt the rest of the way and placed her warm wet lips against Alyssa’s own mating mark. Today had been a very good day.


End file.
